Little Brother and Boyfriend Season 2
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Chapter 3! "Memangnya Mingyu tidak bisa tidur sendiri?" Namdongsaeng Jisoo hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" "Karena Seungcheol-hyung belum mengeloni Mingyu," "Hhahh?" "Mingyu mau dikeloni Seungcheol-hyung...," Pokoknya Little Brother and Boyfriend Season 2! It's SVT CheolSoo and MinCheol
1. Chapter 1

**Little Brother and Boyfriend Season 2**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family and Romance

 **Type :** Multi-chapter! BL!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this story. Ada beberapa adegan yang kuambil dari manga 37,5' Tears karya Shiina Chika

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Little! Mingyu

 **Note :** Alur dan tata bahasa masih jelek. Awas, typos everywhere!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum ceria dari si Bungsu Hong yang biasa disematkan di wajahnya mendadak hilang sekejap karena seorang namja berambut hitam kelam tiba-tiba mengambil alih keberadaan hyung manisnya.

Wajah Mingyu cemberut karena hari ini Jisoo-hyung tidak bisa menjaganya dan malah meminta Seungcheol-hyung untuk menggantikan posisi.

.

.

.

"Mingyu harus menurut dengan Seungcheol-hyung, ne...,"

Hong Jisoo yang kegiatan akademiknya mendadak padat di hari itu pun harus merelakan si Namdongsaeng Imut Mingyu dijaga oleh namjachingunya, Seungcheol. Kebetulan kekasih Jisoo yang jadwalnya kosong sejak siang pukul 11 tersebut dengan suka hati menyanggupi permintaan untuk menjaga Mingyu.

"Hnnngg... Jisoo-hyung pulang jam berapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara parau di sela-sela pelukannya pada kaki ramping Jisoo.

"Entahlah, Mingyu. Mungkin sore menjelang malam?"

Hong Mingyu masih cemberut.

"Kan ada,"

"Shireo!"

Penolakan mentah-mentah dari Mingyu membuat Jisoo harus menambah kesabarannya untuk merayu.

"Uri Mingyu... Jisoo-hyung harus ke kampus sekarang. Kalau tidak, Hyung tidak bisa ikut praktikum,"

"...,"

"Mingyu mau menurut kan? Nanti Jisoo-hyung beri sesuatu, deh buat rewardnya,"

Begitu mendengar kata reward, mata Mingyu pun berbinar dalam waktu sekejap. Baginya, reward itu biasanya sama dengan makan biskuit manis bersama Jisoo-hyung dalam porsi besar! Apalagi, kalau biskuit manis yang dibawa hyungnya adalah biskuit rasa vanilla cream, Mingyu akan sangat menyukainya.

"Biskuit vanilla cream?"

"Yap...,"

"Mingyu mau!"

"Okee... Tapi Mingyu harus menurut sama Seungcheol-hyung, ya...,"

"Hnnnnggg...,"

Rupanya Jisoo perlu melakukan proses negoisasi kembali dengan Mingyu

.

.

.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit, proses tawar menawar di antara mereka berdua pun berjalan lancar dan menemukan sebuah solusi. Pada akhirnya Jisoo juga dapat berpamitan dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang sempat terabaikan. Oh, maafkan namdongsaeng Jisoo ya, Cheol. Hehehe.

Seusai memberitahu hal-hal penting yang harus diketahui Seungcheol untuk menjaga Mingyu selama Jisoo pergi, namja manis berbibir kucing itu pun mengucap salam kepada namdongsaeng tercintanya tersebut.

"Ok, Mingyu! Jisoo-hyung berangkat dulu, ya... Mwa... mwa.. mwah...,"

Kecupan-kecupan sayang di kedua pipi juga bibir dari Jisoo-hyung barusan rupanya membuat Mingyu tertawa geli dan berujung pada kerelaan hati atas keberangkatan hyung-nya.

"Tolong jaga, Mingyu ya, Cheol!,"

Titip Jisoo pula selepas dirinya puas menghujani wajah Mingyu dengan ciuman manis dan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melangkah.

"Soo...,"

Baru saja 2 step Hong Jisoo keluar, Choi Seungcheol sudah memanggil untuk kembali.

"Ada apa, Cheol?"

"Aku juga mau 'mwa' 'mwahhh'...,"

Pout-an bibir yang sok manja dari Seungcheol pun membuat Jisoo memutar bola matanya sejenak lalu memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

"Yay!"

Jeritan bahagia Seungcheol menambah lebar cengirannya yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Dengan perasaan tanpa ragu, sang namja bermarga Choi tersebut langsung menghampiri Jisoo dan mencondongkan kepalanya.

Namun saat Seungcheol bersedia menerima afternoon kiss, ternyata Jisoo mengubah rencana manis yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Alhasil tepukan buku cetak setebal 500 halaman berserta hard cover biru keunguan pun menjadi objek yang menyentuh bibir Seungcheol secara spontan.

BUGH!

"Jisooooo...,"

Rengekan Seungcheol rupanya malah membuat Jisoo terkikik. Rencana jahilnya sukses 100%

"Iya iya... Don't worry...Reward spesial-mu sudah kusiapkan juga, kok,"

Senyum khas kekasih Seungcheol pun akhirnya menimbulkan harapan-harapan baru dalam benaknya.

"Wah, apa reward-nya? Apakah jatah,"

"Ssshhhh!"

Desisan Jisoo terdengar keras begitu kata-kata sensitif tersebut hampir saja keluar. Untung saja mulut Seungcheol langsung terbungkam.

"Ke.. Oh...,"

Rupanya Hong Mingyu masih berada di dalam teritori mereka.

Karena tak ingin pemikiran namdongsaengnya tercemari oleh hal-hal yang berbau dewasa, Jisoo pun harus menjaga perilaku dan ucapan Seungcheol dengan hati-hati. Duh, susah juga ya, punya pacar yang mesum dan terlalu agresif!

Maka dari itu, pembicaraan mengenai Reward untuk Seungcheol masih Jisoo rahasiakan kembali dan direncanakan ulang secara matang.

Untung saja kekasihnya itu mau menekan rasa penasaran akan reward tersebut, sehingga Jisoo pun bisa bebas dari tahanan Seungcheol untuk sementara dan melanjutkan aksi kaburnya dengan alasan logis yang dibuat-buat.

"Reward-mu lebih manis dari 'mwa' 'mwahhh', kok,"

"Benar?"

Hong Jisoo mengangguk.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin, Choi Seungcheol,"

"Beneran, nih?"

"Bawel, ah! Jaga Mingyu dulu baru bertanya-tanya, okay?"

Akhirnya Seugcheol pun mengiyakan perintah sang kekasih.

Dan setelah Jisoo benar-benar pamit kepada Mingyu dan Seungcheol sekali lagi, namja kucing itu langsung berlari menuju sepeda kayuhnya kemudian melajukan kendaraan roda dua tersebut untuk berangkat pergi.

"Dah, Jisoo-yah...,"

Ucap Seungcheol dari depan halaman kediaman Hong saat sosok Jisoo telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Nah, berhubung Jisoo telah menasehati Mingyu, maka sekarang waktunya untuk...

"ARRRHHHHH!"

Tendangan mantap Mingyu yang rupanya kena telak di bagian tulang kering Seungcheol barusan.

Sungguh! Demi apa Hong Mingyu menendang namjachingu hyung-nya?

Maka dari itu, Choi Seungcheol langsung mengejar si namja cilik berumur 5 tahun itu ke dalam rumah.

"MIN,"

"JANGAN DEKATI MINGYU! UHUKKK! HYUNG MESUM...!"

"TAP,"

"POKOKNYA MINGYU NGGAK MAU UHUK... UHHUKKK... DEKET-DEKET... SEUNGCHEOL... ERRGGH... HYUNG!"

Ah, mati saja kau Seungcheol! Padahal Jisoo baru akan pulang pukul 22.30 nanti. Dan sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12.17. Mana pesanan Jisoo untuk menjaga Mingyu yang ternyata juga sedang dalam keadaan sakit radang tenggorokan, malah banyak sekali.

Mulai dari mengantar Mingyu untuk konsultasi ke dokter lah, mengajak Mingyu ke apotek untuk membeli suplemen lah, dan lain-lain.

Sekarang permasalahan malah semakin parah. Pukul 12.30 nanti Mingyu harus istirahat tidur siang, karena pukul 15.00 adalah jadwalnya untuk pergi konsultasi dengan Dokter Park mengenai radang tenggorokan yang ia alami. Sedangkan, untuk mendekati Mingyu saja Seungcheol merasa kesusahan. Bagaimana caranya agar namja Choi itu dapat memastikan bahwa namdongsaeng kekasihnya tersebut telah terlelap terlebih dahulu?

Rumit, ya?

Lalu, adakah cara jitu Choi Seungcheol dalam usahanya untuk mengawasi dan merawat Hong Mingyu selama seharian penuh? Meski pada saat ini namdongsaeng Jisoo yang imut itu masih memasang pagar pembatas di antara mereka?

Ah, kita lihat saja nanti!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spoiler next Chapter!**

"Hyung! Mingyu mau susu itu!"

"Itu susu untuk ibu hamil, Mingyu,"

"Tapi kata Jisoo-hyung susu ibu hamil itu enak,"

"Hah?! Kapan Jisoo-hyung mengatakannya?"

"Eumm, 3 hari yang lalu,"

"asdfghjkl,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Gimana? Mau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Brother and Boyfriend Season 2**

 **Chapter :** 2

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family and Romance

 **Type :** Multi-chapter! BL!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this story. Ada beberapa adegan yang kuambil dari manga 37,5' Tears karya Shiina Chika

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, Little! Mingyu

 **Note :** Alur dan tata bahasa masih jelek. Awas, typos everywhere!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol merasa serba salah dengan keadaan ini.

Pikirannya kusut saat ia diwajibkan kembali untuk merebut hati Mingyu. Padahal bocah imut itu sangat bersikap terbuka kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Serasa sekitar beberapa minggu kemarin?

Mungkin semenjak kejadian tangan Mingyu yang terkena panci panas itu ia menjadi trauma. Belum lagi cacian Mingyu yang terlontar di waktu setengah jam sebelumnya tadi. Bentakan keras Mingyu cukup menjelaskan bahwa semenjak Jisoo menjadi kekasih Seungcheol, perhatian sang hyung nampaknya mulai terbagi.

Hong Mingyu yang masih kecil dan jarang bertemu dengan kedua orang tua pun berakhir menjadikan dirinya sendiri menjadi si Posesif. Terlebih lagi kelakuan Mingyu yang sudah tak segan-segan dan semaunya sendiri mengklaim mutlak kekasihnya itu sebagai kepunyaannya yang berharga.

Ia mudah cemburu. Terutama saat Seungcheol yang kebetulan selalu datang di waktu Jisoo dan Mingyu berada di rumah.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam dinding telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 12.37 siang. Sesuai dengan titipan Jisoo, Seungcheol harus memastikan bahwa Mingyu sudah berada di atas ranjang untuk tidur siang.

"Mingyu-yah...,"

Panggil Seungcheol dari luar kamar Mingyu.

Tok Tok Tok

"...,"

Ketukan pintu Seungcheol tak mendapat jawaban dari seorang pun. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Hong Mingyu berada di dalam kamarnya.

Toh, setelah mengeksplor beberapa bagian rumah Jisoo yang umum, Sungcheol tidak menemukan keberadaan Mingyu dimanapun selain di ruang itu.

Mungkinkah namdongsaeng Jisoo sudah terlelap di dalam?

Mari kita cek!

"Seungcheol-hyung masuk AWHHHH!"

Jeritannya kembali melengking begitu buku cerita kecil milik Mingyu menghantam hidungnya.

"Min,"

BRUGH!

Lemparan naas terakhir pun sukses membuat Choi Seungcheol terduduk sambil membungkuk.

"MINGYU BENCI PENCURI JISOO-HYUNG! Hhiks"

.

.

.

Isakan barusan yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu membuat Seungcheol semakin tersadar. Asumsinya benar.

Mingyu cemburu dengan dirinya.

Tapi apakah sebenci itu Hong Mingyu kepada kekasih hyungnya?

"Oh!"

Lagi-lagi hidung Seungcheol mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

Choi Seungcheol mimisan.

Hantaman buku cerita hard cover yang terlempar tadi merusak sistem pembuluh darah di hidungnya.

Luar biasa, Hong Mingyu!

"Ji.. Jisoo-hyung milik Mingyu... Hiks...,"

Ya ya ya, Seungcheol tahu benar apa yang Mingyu rasakan saat ini. Namun, haruskah Mingyu terus memelihara sikap posesifnya itu?

"Hiks...,"

Seungcheol berpikir sejenak untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai percakapan.

Tes!

Tes!

"Seungch,"

Kata-kata Mingyu terputus begitu melihat darah meluber dari hidung namja yang bermarga Choi tersebut.

Mulutnya tergagap dengan kedua mata yang juga masih berkaca-kaca akibat pemandangan mengerikan versi Mingyu.

"Min... Mingyu...,"

SRRTTT

Itu suara sedotan darah dari hidung Seungcheol. Sejenak setelah berhasil memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya, Choi Seungcheol pun berujar,

"Arraseo, Mingyu-yah... srrrtt...,"

"...,"

"Hyung pergi,"

Finalnya singkat dengan miris lalu pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

" _Mingyu harus menurut dengan Seungcheol-hyung, ne.."_

" _Mingyu sayang Jisoo-hyung, kan"_

" _Untuk hari ini saja kok, Mingyu dijaga Seungcheol-hyung,"_

" _Baik-baik ya dengan Seungcheol-hyung,"_

" _Jisoo-hyung sayaaanggg dengan Mingyu,"_

Namdongsaeng Jisoo rupanya sedang bimbang karena perlakuan kasarnya tadi.

Seharusnya ia bisa bersikap baik-baik dengan Seungcheol-hyung. Seperti pesan Jisoo-hyung sebelum berangkat tadi.

Tapi kenapa Mingyu bisa sampai melempari Seungcheol dengan buku-bukunya? Bahkan karena lemparannya, Seungcheol-hyung bisa terluka parah begitu.

" _Mingyu harus bisa jadi anak yang baik. Okay?"_

Satu penuturan Jisoo yang selalu ia ingat baik-baik pun kembali menyadarkannya.

" _Seungcheol-hyung baik, kok. Buktinya mau menjaga Mingyu,"_

Tapi kan...

" _Tahu tidak? Seungcheol-hyung itu juga sayaaanggg sama Mingyu,"_

.

.

.

SRRRRTTTT

SRRRRRTTTT

Namja bersurai kelam itu memencet-mencet pangkal hidungnya guna menghentikan pedarahan yang terjadi.

Setelah berkali-kali ia menghembuskan kuat-kuat udara dalam hidung agar darah mimisan yang tersisa keluar, Seungcheol pun membilas genangan merah di wastafel kamar mandi keluarga Hong.

Benar-benar, deh. Hyung dan dongsaeng sama saja sifatnya.

Sama-sama manis tapi sensitif.

Sama-sama imut tapi terkadang menyeramkan.

Sama-sama unik tapi baik.

Choi Seungcheol tertawa dengan miris.

 _ **DDRRRRTTTT DRRRRRRTTTTTT**_

Smartphone miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar lama tanda sebuah panggilan sedang masuk. Tanpa Seungcheol melihat kontak yang tertera di layar datarnya, ia pun tahu siapa yang sedang menelpon.

"Yoboseyo, Jisoo-ya.. hnnnff,"

Jawab Seungcheol sembari mengeluarkan sisa-sisa air keran yang tertinggal di dalam hidungnya.

"Belum,"

"Mingyu masih belum mau mendekatiku, Soo,"

"Sepertinya dia membenciku... hnnff,"

"Pasca mimisan, Sayangku,"

"Nan gwenchana... Nanti kubujuk dia sekali lagi, okay? Sekarang fokuslah dengan praktikummu!""

"Don't worry, Soo... We'll be allright,"

"I Love you,"

"Love your Little Brother too, Hong Jisoo,"

 _ **PIP**_

Percakapan di antara keduanya pun berakhir. Seungcheol yang masih memandangi gawai di tangan kanan rupanya tak menyadari sesosok bocah kecil yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan barusan.

Meski intuisi belum sepenuhnya ia terima, tapi Seungcheol percaya bahwa hal rumit ini akan terselesaikan. Bagaimanapun dengan cara yang ia tempuh.

Ia yakin dan percaya diri kalau ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Ini mudah! O-OH?"

Kedua netra Seungcheol ternyata langsung melebar begitu pemandangan Mingyu yang bermimik sendu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Bibir namdongsaeng Jisoo yang mulai bergetar itu malah semakin membuat Seungcheol ketar-ketir tidak jelas. Benar-benar kondisi hati yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang tadi.

Padahal baru saja tekadnya telah ia bulatkan untuk kembali berjuang mendapatkan hati Mingyu. Namun ternyata...

"Mi.. Mingyu... Hyung,"

"Huweeeeeeeeeee...,"

Hong Mingyu yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa bersalah setelah mendengar semua percakapan antara namja yang telah ia sakiti dan Jisoo-hyung, akhirnya langsung menghambur dan memeluk kaki Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-hyung... Seungcheol-hyung... Mingyu minta maaaff... Huweee...,"

Kekasih Jisoo yang otot wajahnya menegang di awal sebentar pun langsung tersenyum lega begitu ia mendapati permintaan maaf Mingyu.

"Huweee... Seungcheol-hyung... Seungcheol-hyung... Hiks... Jangan benci Mingyu... Huweee...,"

Pelukan kedua lengan mungil di kaki Seungcheol yang dibarengi derai tangis Mingyu tersebut semakin membuat hatinya luluh.

Choi Seungcheol pun langsung merendahkan dirinya kemudian memeluk Mingyu yang masih tersedu.

"Sudah... cup.. cup... cupp... Hyung memaafkan Mingyu, kok..."

Belaian di surai lembut milik Mingyu juga ia lakukan agar namja kecil dipelukannya dapat segera menenangkan jiwanya serta mengakhiri tangisannya.

Nyatanya, ada secercah harapan di siang hari itu untuk Choi Seungcheol.

Sungguh, kali ini ia pun benar-benar berharap agar batas di antara Mingyu dan dirinya semakin terkikis karena sebuah kedekatan.

Semoga saja, hubungan dengan namdongsaeng kekasihnya ini bisa terjalin dengan baik.

Hingga ia berjodoh dengan Hong Jisoo boleh juga kan?

Dan senyum penuh harap pun langsung tersemat indah di bibir Seungcheol.

"Be a good boy, ne... Hong Mingyu..."

.

.

.

"Seungcheol-hyung tahu kok kalau Mingyu itu juga sayaaanggggg sekali sama Seungcheol-hyung..."

.

.

.

SKIP THE TIME

Dan tak terasa dalam sekitar waktu 4 jam, Seungcheol dan Mingyu pun selesai melakukan beberapa to do list yang Jisoo persiapkan sebelum jam 12 tadi.

Setelah melakukan kontrol dan pemeriksaan lanjut dengan Dr. Park, Seungcheol dan Mingyu langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka ke ruang tunggu untuk antre mengambil obat dan suplemen.

Klinik yang mereka berdua datangi hanyalah klinik sederhana dan sempit namun tertata rapi juga bersih.

Ruang tunggu dan loket pengambilan obat sangat berhubungan dengan etalase besar yang dipenuhi dengan produk-produk farmasi. Mulai dari obat anak-anak, obat orang dewasa, suplemen makanan, hingga segala jenis susu pun ada di sana. Di balik etalase-etalase tersebut, ruangan apoteker dan kasir rupanya juga terhubung dengan ruang dokter dan periksa. Sehingga prosedur periksa pasien dan pengiriman resep obat bisa berjalan dalam waktu singkat.

"Pasien Hong Mingyu?"

Suara asisten apoteker yang menggema tersebut langsung membuat Seungcheol mengajak Mingyu untuk mengikutinya ke arah loket.

"Semuanya sekian ribu won, tuan,"

Ucap sang asisten apoteker seusai menyerahkan obat-obat yang diberikan sesuai anjuran Dr. Park.

Sembari mengeluarkan uang untuk pembayaran obat, tiba-tiba saja Hong Mingyu menarik-narik bagian lutut dari celana jeans yang Seungcheol kenakan.

"Seungcheol-hyung...,"

"Ne, Mingyu?"

Ujung telunjuk Mingyu mengetuk-ketuk kaca etalase sambil menunjuk suatu produk susu.

"Mingyu mau minum ini...,"

UHUK!

Seungcheol tersedak dengan ludah sendiri karena namdongsaeng kekasihnya itu mengingingkan susu penambah massa otot untuk pria yang ber-tag line.

'TRUST ME! IT WORKS!'

"Boleh kan Hyung...?"

Choi Seungcheol menggeleng miris meski cengiran terpampang di wajahnya.

Benar-benar konyol, deh! Sepertinya Mingyu terlalu cepat untuk terobsesi dengan badan kekar yang berperut six pack.

Duh, Jisoo sudah memberi makan apa sih untuk dongsaengnya ini?

"Ya sudah, deh.. Hummm.. kalau yang itu?"

Opsi pengganti yang Mingyu tawarkan rupanya malah membuat Seungcheol kaget 100%

"Su... Susu ibu hamil?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

"Kata Jisoo-hyung susu ibu hamil itu enak kok, Hyung...,"

Jelasnya polos tanpa sempat terpikirkan ucapan terkejut dalam benak Seungcheol.

"Ya.. yakin?"

"Eummm...,"

"Kapan Jisoo-hyung memberitahunya?"

Hong Mingyu menunjukkan 3 jarinya lalu berkata,

"3 hari yang lalu!"

ASDFGHJKL!

Apa-apaan kata Mingyu barusan?

Kenapa Jisoo tahu rasanya susu ibu hamil?

Apa...

Belum selesai melakukan perang batin, ketukan kaca oleh asisten apoteker mengusik pemikiran Seungcheol.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin di beli, Tuan?"

Tanya yeoja berumur 40tahuan itu dengan nada ketus.

Entah karena sambaran apa, Choi Seungcheol tiba-tiba langsung menjadi gagap.

"N.. ne... Prenag*** coklatnya, ahjumma,"

TUNGGU!

KENAPA SEUNGCHEOL MALAH MEMBELI SUSU IBU HAMIL?

SIAL!

KENAPA KARENA KEPIKIRAN, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL JADI SALAH LANGKAH?

"Silakan, Tuan,"

Dan kotak susu ibu hamil berwarna keunguan yang disodorkan melewati lubang loket itu pun secara tak terduga akhirnya sampai di kedua tangan Mingyu.

Terbayar sudah keinginannya untuk membeli susu itu oleh namdongsaeng Jisoo.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kotak bertuliskan netto 800gram tersebut tak pernah Mingyu lepaskan. Wajahnya sumringah ketika membawa produk yang barusan ia dapatkan.

Jangan lupa! Hal yang Mingyu rasakan tentu berkebalikan dengan yang Seungcheol rasakan.

Wajah namjachingu Jisoo itu merah padam ketika melewati pertokoan yang cukup ramai saat itu.

Jantungnya deg-degan karena memikirkan probabilitas kedapatan dirinya yang menggandeng Mingyu kecil berserta kotak susu ibu hamil oleh teman seangkatannya di kampus atau seniornya.

Takut-takut, sih, kalau ada kalimat tanya yang berbunyi,

'CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, KAMU HAMIL?'

Aiiiih, kalau begitu sih, Seungcheol minta pingsan saja, deh.

Tahu begitu Seungcheol tidak mengajak Mingyu ke dekat etalase tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPOILER CHAPTER 3**

"Seungcheol-hyung~"

"Ne?"

"Mingyu mau dikeloni...,"

"Goodnight kiss juga, Hyung~"

"HHHHAAHHHH?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mingyu, Sayang? Hiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **LANJUT?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Brother and Boyfriend Season 2**

 **Chapter :** 3

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family and Romance

 **Type :** Multi-chapter! BL!

 **Disclaimer :** This story is mine! Selebihnya bukan. Ada beberapa adegan yang kuambil dari manga 37,5' Tears karya Shiina Chika

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol, Little! Mingyu

 **Note :** Alur dan tata bahasa masih jelek. Awas, typos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petang ini Choi Seungcheol sangat terpukau dengan hasil jerih payah kekasih manisnya yang sudah siap tersaji di atas meja dapur.

Hong Jisoo, namjachingu Seungcheol telah menyiapkan menu makan malam spesial untuknya dan Mingyu.

Ah, senangnya...

Manis, cantik, penuh perhatian, penuh kasih sayang, pintar ngemong adik, pintar masak.

Duh, pokoknya tipe-tipe istri-able banget, deh.

"Seungcheol-hyung dimanaaa...?"

Teriakan Mingyu yang berasal dari salah satu bagian rumah Jisoo tersebut rupanya langsung membuyarkan fantasi Seungcheol di alam sana.

Agar kejadian panci panas itu tak terulang kembali, maka Choi Seungcheol pun langsung menghangatkan kuah masakan Jisoo dengan suhu yang tepat supaya kuah supnya cepat panas.

Dan sembari menunggu sejenak, Seungcheol langsung menyiapkan nasi juga mangkok yang digunakan untuk mewadahi masakan yang ia tata untuk makan malam.

Tak butuh waktu 5 menit, bau sedap pun sudah tercium. Seungcheol yang sudah tahu segalanya langsung menyiapkan masakan tersebut untuk di sajikan.

"Seungcheol-hyuungg... kita mau makan apa?"

Tanya Mingyu ceria di sebelah namjachingu Jisoo yang masih sibuk meletakkan gelas air dan mangkok sup di meja makan.

"Sup pangsit tuna, Mingyu...,"

Jawabnya wajar sambil agak tersenyum membayangkan Jisoo yang kelak menjadi istri.

Sedangkan Hong Mingyu yang kebingungan di kursi meja makan keluarganya hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu berucap,

"Hyung kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?"

Ah, kalau pertanyaan yang ini apa harus Seungcheol jawab juga terang-terangan?

Lebih baik jangan, ya.

Takut-takut jawaban itu akan membuat Hong Mingyu sensi.

Mungkin cukup satu jawaban simple tapi netral saja.

Seperti...

"Hyung senang bisa makan bersama di rumah,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya jawaban Seungcheol tadi juga merupakan jawaban jujur dari sekian jawaban yang lain.

Hanya saja jawaban utamanya adalah Hong Jisoo sendiri.

Lagipula penyebab tingkah Seungcheol yang senyam-senyum saat itu adalah ketika ia teringat Jisoo yang menjelaskan kenapa ia memasak sup pangsit tuna untuk mereka tadi siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK TIME**

"Sup itu comfort food yang jadi andalan kalau kita sedang sakit atau tidak enak badan, Cheol,"

Paparan Jisoo yang ia katakan selagi memisahkan pangsit tuna, sayuran rebus, dan kuahnya tersebut pun hanya dibalas dengan deheman Seungcheol.

"Selain itu sup juga bisa dibuat oleh orang yang tidak bisa masak, kok"

Kalau penjelasan barusan, Choi Seungcheol tahu kenapa Jisoo mengatakan informasi tersebut. Kan hari ini namjachingu Jisoo harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Seugcheol sendiri dan Mingyu.

"Yah, hitung-hitung bisa jadi latihan sebelum berumah tangga nan AH!"

"!"

Jisoo yang mendadak gugup karena keterusan hanya bisa langsung menutup mulutnya dan berharap agar Seungcheol tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Kenapa, Soo?"

Tanyanya singkat sebelum Jisoo membalasnya dengan senyum hambar.

"Uhm, bukan apa-apa, kok.. Cuma...,"

"Cuma...?"

' _KETERUSAN'_

1 kata yang hendak Jisoo ucapkan namun tertunda.

Detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu pun dengan tega melancarkan aksi pemberontakan seluruh niatan Jisoo.

Terlebih lagi ketika Seungcheol menggenggam jemari Jisoo dan...

"Cumhmmppphh...,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyyunnggg...!"

"Hyunggggg...!"

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNGGGG!"

Lengkingan suara Mingyu yang nyaring tersebut langsung membuat namjachingu Jisoo terjun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Duh duh duh...,"

Tepukan pada kedua pipi Seungcheol yang ia lakukan mau tidak mau harus cepat-cepat menyadarkannya secara total!

Dirinya tak mau melanjutkan kilas balik liarnya.

Dan itu harus!

Ingatlah pesan kekasihnya tadi siang!

Choi Seungcheol harus benar-benar menjaga Hong Mingyu dengan baik sebelum Hong Jisoo pulang!

"Seungcheol-hyung enggak apa-apa?"

Nada imut yang kelewat wajar tersebut malah membuat Seungcheol terkejut lagi secara tiba-tiba.

Akan tetapi bukan keterkejutan yang sampai membuatnya berteriak, namun cenderung ke melongo.

Ya, Choi Seungcheol melongo sejenak karena ekspresi Hong Mingyu yang mendadak imut sekali.

"Euh...,"

"S.. Seungcheol-hyung enggak apa-apa?"

Hong Mingyu yang bergerak cepat tanpa Seungcheol sadari rupanya malah membuat namjachingu Jisoo memerah malu.

Pasalnya mata yang agak berkaca-kaca dan poutan bibir ranum Mingyu yang menggemaskan itu...

Hanya terpaut jarak sejauh satu desi dari wajah Choi Seungcheol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP THE TIME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Hong pada pukul sepuluh kurang seperempat malam kini telah sunyi.

Seungcheol yang beberapa menit lalu telah meninabobokan Mingyu pun akhirnya agak bisa bernafas lega. Sungguh tak disangka bahwa merawat bocah yang bukan tipe anteng seperti Mingyu itu bisa ia setarakan seperti melakukan praktikum lapangan berjam-jam.

Hanya saja objek yang dihadapi Seungcheol di pelabuhan tempat ia melakukan praktikum adalah gelombang laut dan kecepatan angin. Sedangkan objek yang kali ini ia hadapi adalah seorang namja cilik berumur 5 tahun yang berstatus sebagai namdongsaeng Jisoo.

"Ya Tuhan... Lelahnya...,"

Sofa tak berdosa di ruang tamu begitu kasihan karena tubuh Seungcheol yang sengaja ia tumbangkan sangat memberinya tekanan yang cukup besar.

Satu hirupan kemudian disusul dengan satu hembusan panjang dari organ pernafasannya.

Choi Seungcheol lelah lahir batin karena energinya tergunakan maksimal untuk mengemong Mingyu seharian.

Jujur saja, ia sangat takjub dengan Jisoo yang sudah lima tahun telah hidup dan mengurus namdongsaengnya itu selama ini.

 **DRRRT**

Getaran lembut di atas meja tamu sejenak membuat Sungcheol yang tertelungkup meraih-raih smartphonenya.

 **DRRRT**

"Ya... Ya... tunggu sebentar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Jisoo-yah**

Is it too late to say sorry?

*sad emoji*

#

 **Reply to : Jisoo-yah**

Cause I'm missing more than just your body~

*sad emoji*

Kenapa, Soo?

#

 **From : Jisoo-yah**

Proses aerasi ke-4 baru selesai pukul 22.27, Sayang. Maaf kalau aku pulang terlambat.

 **From : Jisoo-yah**

Tidurlah di kamar tamu kalau sudah mengantuk.

Kunci saja pintu depan. Aku membawa duplikatnya.

*Hug and Kiss*

#

 **Reply to : Jisoo-yah**

It's okay, Jisoo-yah...

Hati-hati di perjalanan nanti!

Carilah teman juga saat pulang!

*Hug and Kiss*

.

.

.

Menit demi menit pun tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam lebih sedikit telah berlalu, namun Jisoo belum juga memberi kabar lagi.

Serepot itukah bidang yang Jisoo tekuni?

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang kembali untuk kesekian kali.

Tangannya yang berhenti sebentar saat ia menata kertas-kertas dalam map bening, akhirnya kembali bergerak meski dengan nilai kecepatan yang menurun.

Sesekali ia mengecek unduhan jurnal penelitian teranyar untuk tugas makalahnya.

"H..hyungg...,"

Choi Seungcheol hanya menoleh pelan ke arah pintu kamar tamu meski sebelumnya ia sempat terkejut.

"Mingyu mimpi buruk...,"

Jelas namdongsaeng Jisoo ketika ia melangkah mendekati Seungcheol ke arah tempat tidur.

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa, Min.. Eh!"

"Hnngggghh..,"

Suara Mingyu rupanya agak tertahan karena Seungcheol lebih dulu disergapnya.

"Mingyu...,"

"Mingyu mau tidur dengan Seungcheol-hyung...,"

Pintanya manja kepada namja yang umurnya hampir sebelas-duabelas dengan Jisoo-hyung.

Yah, meski keadaan Mingyu yang sedang sakit begini, apakah namja seumurannya perlu ditemani juga saat ia tidur?

Kan Hong Mingyu sudah berumur 5 tahun.

.

.

.

"Memangnya Mingyu tidak bisa tidur sendiri?"

Namdongsaeng Jisoo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Choi Seungcheol yang bertanya kembali pun membuka suara sembari menyambung lagi kontak mata di antara mereka. Tentunya juga dengan senyuman yang cukup lembut.

"Karena Seungcheol-hyung belum mengeloni Mingyu,"

"Hhahh?"

Keterkejutan Seungcheol itu kembali terulang saat ia mendapati jawaban polos Mingyu. Belum lagi saat pupy eyes andalan namdongsaeng Jisoo petang tadi kembali dilancarkannya.

"Mingyu mau dikeloni Seungcheol-hyung...,"

Namjachingu Jisoo langsung membatu saat kata-kata 'mau-dikeloni-Seungcheol-hyung' terlontar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Boleh 'kan... Hyung?"

Seungcheol yang mendapati dilema baru pun masih terlihat berpikir.

Kalau ia jadi mengeloni Mingyu, bisa-bisa Jisoo akan ngambek berkepanjangan karena ia telah melakukan hal kelewat wajar terhadap namdongsaengnya.

Tapi kalau Mingyu tidak ia keloni, namjachingu Jisoo ini tidak akan bisa tidur.

Dan jika Mingyu tidak bisa tidur, maka Mingyu akan semakin sakit juga tidak cepat sembuh.

Padahal Jisoo juga menitipkan Mingyu padanya sebelum ia pulang.

Uhh, bagaimana ini?

"Hyunggg...,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya di sinilah Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Mingyu berbaring.

Meski lengan namjachingu Jisoo tampak kaku mengeloni Mingyu, namun namja cilik yang berada dalam pelukan Seungcheol terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Sirkulasi oksigen dan zat asam arang yang keluar masuk melalui hidung Mingyu pun sudah mulai stabil.

Tapuk mata Mingyu juga mulai agak menutup seiring melemahnya suara Seungcheol yang meninabobokannya kembali.

"Hyung...,"

Gumaman Seungcheol hanya menjadi tanggapan panggilan Mingyu.

"Mingyu mengantuk,"

Seungcheol tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah,"

Pintanya pelan, namun kediaman namdongsaeng Jisoo menjadi sebab keheranannya sejenak.

"Mingyu... katanya mengantuk?"

Hong Mingyu buka suara,

"Mingyu belum dicium,"

Tuturnya dengan nada jujur nan polos.

"Maksudnya?"

"Mingyu juga mau goodnight-kiss, Hyung...,"

.

.

.

Dan bayangan Seungcheol akan Jisoo yang menangis kecewa karena hal-hal aneh pun mulai berkeliaran di dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mingyu, Sayang? Hiks"

Namun, sekian detik selanjutnya, semburat merah di kepala Choi Seungcheol pun semakin mendominasi putih kulitnya. Itu karena...

"Seungcheol-hyung... Ayo Goodnight-kiss...,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Proses aerasinya butuh waktu 24, 48, dan 72 jam, itu pun belum analisis 42 sampel, Sayang...,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih bisa menjaga Mingyu 'kan?"

"Ta.. tapi...,"

"Seungcheol-hyungggggg~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **Lanjut?**

Mohon untuk respondnya, yorobunnn

Btw, makasih banyak untuk review-review di chapter 1 dan 2 ( _ _ )

*Kiss kiss kiss*


End file.
